


From a Distance

by gg113



Series: Selkie!Tobirama [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Selkies, Smut, first work ever, kind of, we gonna try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg113/pseuds/gg113
Summary: Tobirama loses his fur while saving his brother. Someone saves it and takes care of it. Tobirama's connection to his fur causes some interesting situations as a result.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at ya'll I welcome all commentary!

Tobirama ran as fast as he could panic blurring his vision, his arms cramping as he held a bleeding Itama close. With his chakra so low he knew if an enemy engaged he wouldn't win. That pushed him forward when he finally saw the compound he wanted to collapse, but he had to get to Hashirama. He could heal Itama but he had to get to him, now. His breath caught. Hashirama was barreling through the compound right to them, Toka right behind. Relief flooded through him, and everything went black.


	2. To Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading, and please let me know if there are any mistakes!

Hashirama caught his brothers as they fell scanning their injuries at the same time. He spared a glance at Toka.“Go tell the healers to ready two beds.” Without hesitation, she was gone.

 

Hashirama braced his legs as he lifted Tobirama, who was still cradling Itama, and followed letting his chakra seep into both brothers to stabilize them. Everyone who had gathered in worry quickly moved out of his way as strode by quickly. His diagnoses were Itama had been wounded, which he began to heal instinctively, and Tobirama was suffering from chakra exhaustion and other lacerations. Hashirama's brow furrowed. Tobirama’s chakra stores ran almost as deep as his own for them to get that low was an indication of the fight they had been in. They reached the healers' rooms and Toka was outside waiting for them. Her worried gaze met his when she spoke.

 

“They’re ready”

 

Hashirama nodded and entered his clan’s healers ready and waiting. He placed each brother on a bed, as he explained what each needed. After he had Tobirama on the first bed, he took Itama from his reluctant grasp, and lowered his too-small brother on the other bed right next to Tobi’s. The healers wouldn’t have much to do after his healing, but he wanted them to watch over just in case. Suddenly, Hashirama froze. Toka, who had been calming knowing her younger cousins wound be okay, took notice when Hashirama stiffened. An ever soft voice bellowed in her ears.

 

“Toka.” He met her eyes. “Where’s Tobi’s fur?” The wooden walls rippled. 

 

Meanwhile, an exhausted Madara was finally headed home from a mission he personally felt should have been handled by Izuna. Madara was well aware he was better at people than him. He would have charmed the Daimio’s court easily, but the elders were harping about tradition so Madara had to go without him. He was thinking about what to have for dinner when he came across what looked like a massacre. Curious and on guard he began to investigate stepping up to one of the bodies he saw whoever they were, they didn’t seem to have a clan. Mindful of the blood and gore, as not to step too much in it, he took a look through their pockets and belongings, to see if he could find any weapons or scrolls that may be of importance. Shinobi were always opportunists they had to be with this unending war, resources had to be conserved and enemies looted dead or alive.

Madara couldn’t help but think of Hashirama and their dream of peace, again, and he thought of their brothers how they wished for peace to protect them. Mentally pushing the day-dream away, he finished his looting. Giving the clearing one last look-over something caught his eye, he quickly walked over to the edge of the clearings near the trees. He recognized that fur, even covered in blood. He saw it every time he battled the Senjus. Tobirama Senju, his brother’s rival. He huffed a laugh that certainly explained the carnage. For that Senju to cause such a mess he must have been desperate. Madara knew from the battles he favored quick simple kills over the mess he saw in the clearing. He sealed away the fur with the rest of his findings and began the signs for a fireball jutsu to consume the scene. It wasn’t good to leave evidence, no matter the perpetrator, so close to their clan border.


	3. To Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the paragraphs to work yay!!

Madara could have fallen to his knees in thankfulness when he saw the Naka River, not only was he close to home, but he was about to be clean thank fuck. After stripping he wasted no time dunking himself and began to wash. After finishing, he remembered the fur sealed away in the scroll. Thinking about it, it was covered in blood wasn’t it? He quickly unsealed it and began scrubbing it clean as well he knew if waited until he got home Izuna would no doubt see because no matter how private Madara tried to be Izuna would burst his way through with all the confidence of a little brother catching their older doing something wrong. It was like he could smell it. And, Madara mused if Izuna saw it he knew he would get a lecture about it and Izuna would no doubt do something crazy like wear it into battle against the Senju just to taunt hi rival. Madara figured it’d be best for everyone if no one knew until he could get it back to Hashirama’s little brother without everyone making a fuss.

Mind made up, he finished cleaning it, and laid it in the sun while he went back to relaxing naked in the river. After an hour he knew he had to be headed home. Getting redressed he picked up the fur, he was taken aback by how soft it was. No wonder that Senju wore it he thought if it was this comfortable, he would too. He couldn’t help but run his hand up and down it pondering the merits of keeping it. Ah, Problem for another time, with that, he resealed it, and continued his journey home. 

When he woke freezing, Tobirama knew immediately something was wrong. His hand instantly reaching to touch his fur to find none. With his fur missing and the cold shooting down his body, he knew what had happened. Thinking of all the tales his mother had told in warning he couldn’t help but be frightened. Tales of capture and hostage, he thought about how even his mother had not been allowed her coat alone. His father keeping it “safe” and locked up. Turning, he saw his little Itama resting in the hospital bed and relief flooded through him. He knew if he had to do it again, he would, he would choose his brothers over his soul any day. Suddenly he heard the door burst open his oldest brother barreling through.

Hashirama had explained he had arrived carrying Itama with no fur in sight, and the trackers his brother sent out hadn’t been able to find it either when, his brother had gently asked him, if it could have burned. Horrified Tobirama hadn’t been able to reply just shake his head. When he asked Hashirama why he thought it had burned Hashirama had explained the scene the trackers had found. Tobirama understood the implication, even if he had to correct who the actual attackers were. Burned bodies meant the Uchiha, and that meant if his fur didn’t burn in the blaze then an enemy had it, one whom they had been at war with for hundreds of years.

Giving his brother his report as cold seeped through his soul had been a test in self-control not to cry out or react. Luckily their father’s training held true and once Hashirama couldn’t find anything else wrong with him he reluctantly let him leave, but not before, Tobirama had to swear not to exert himself for the rest of the week. Finally, with a warm hug, and checking on a still sleeping Itama he slipped away. 

Once Tobirama got to his room he slammed his door shut, locked, and sealed it. Once safe, and alone, in his room, he was relieved to feel the cold replaced with warmth. He knew this feeling, whoever had his coat had been washing it though in freezing fucking water. It was odd to think of an Uchiha doing that, he wondered if they even knew it was his. Finally, able to relax, Tobirama sat down at his desk and began to work through the clan’s expense requests. Letting a small smile slip when he saw Kawarama’s request for a budget increase for getting another dog, then placed it firmly in the “no” pile.

Suddenly, Tobirama froze. He could feel a hand running down his back. Shuddering, he released his brush, and let it roll to the floor. Gasping as the hand continued its exploration, he clung to his desk as he felt himself flush-the wondering hand feeling its way up and down his body. The realization that someone was petting his fur struck and knowing it was an enemy did nothing to stop how good it felt. He knew a part of it was the physical sensation itself, as he was not the most tactile person and preferred it that way, but he had to admit no had touched him like this before. The other part he had to admit was instinct. Some had found his lost fur. Someone had cleaned it. Someone was caring for it. Someone was petting it. His instincts were flooding him to tell him the person could be a good mate. When he felt the petting stopped, he couldn’t stop the bucking of his hips and the whine that escaped. He didn’t want them to stop dammit!

Mortification overtook as he realized he had just wanted an enemy to keep petting his fur. Stopping that train of thought dead, he decided to go take a nice cold shower.


	4. To Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you see any mistakes, let me know! Thank you for reading!

Tobirama woke up to his bed being invaded. 

 

“What are you doing.”

 

His invaders froze. Hashirama piped up pathetically, “We missed you!”

 

Itama and Kawarama nodding emphatically behind him, but Tobirama held strong. Until all three of them began pouting, he stared them down and when the tears finally started to well up in Itama’s eyes he finally cracked. Mentally scolding himself he pushed down the blanket so they could all climb in. They all scrambled in cheerfully. Settling down with Hashirama on his right Itama squeezed between them and Kawarama on his left he let a smile slip, as he laid back down to sleep. A thought struck him.

 

“Hashirama?” Hashirama hummed. “How did you get in?” 

 

“The window,” was his brother’s sheepish reply. Of course. Side-eyeing him, as Itama and Kawarama giggled, Tobi let him know he would be sealing that in the morning.

 

 

Madara was thankful when he got done reporting what he had seen at the Court to the elders. After he was dragged himself to his room he collapsed on the bed when his door slammed open.

 

Izuna proceeded to tackle him while bombarding him with questions. “How was your trip? Did you kill anyone? Did you insult a lady again? Did you charm anyone? Did you cause a war?”

 

Madara who was not amused by this remembrance of his past incidents at the Court proceeded to do his brotherly duty of pushing Izuna to the floor and sitting on him in retaliation. “Nothing happened, no one was charmed or killed by my hand.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?”

 

Madara was eyeing his pillow to suffocate him with when Izuna squirmed out from under him, grasping at him an impromptu wresting match started. Izuna was a squirrely bastard but Madara had pure strength on his side so when he had him in a chokehold, he quickly opened the window and tossed him through right into the koi pond, as he yelled for his little brother to have a good-night, because he was a good older brother. Izuna’s shrieks were music to his ears as he changed for bed. He knew his little brother would make him pay for that, but he was content knowing he had won this round.

 

Laying down he let his thoughts wander to the man who’s fur he possessed. Madara had never thought of Tobirama beyond ‘little brother’s rival’ and ‘Hashirama’s little brother’, though he could admit privately he had grown up decent-looking. He pondered what his connection to the fur /was/. For a practical man to wear a fur throw into battle couldn’t be advantageous, especially in their environment which favored hot and humid. Thinking about it, he wondered how precious it must be for him to know that and do it anyway. Sending out his chakra he made sure Izuna was in his room when he unsealed the fur. Looking at it in the candlelight he couldn’t help but admire it again, running his hand briefly down its softness. He needed to put it where no one would dare invade, and he knew just where, kneeling next to his bed, he pulled out the box he kept his most precious possessions. A letter from his, now dead, older brother, a picture of his mother, his battle-marriage rope and a kunai Izuna had gifted him on his 6th birthday. Placing the fur gently down he closed the box and hid it back under his bed.

 

Back at the Senju compound, deep in sleep, Tobirama relaxed further from a warmth not present.


	5. To Prepare

Weeks passed without incident and though he felt the loss of his fur everyday Tobirama was determined not to let it affect him. He had to focus on his brothers and the clan. He had worried whoever had his fur would…touch it like that again, but it appeared they had tucked it away. This left him both relieved and saddened. Relived because the Uchiha who had it most likely didn’t know its significance or its connection to him, but his instincts couldn’t help but yearn for the person who had cared for it and channeled the warm emotions through it. Deciding to pack that thought away to never revisit he finished getting dressed. Today, the Senju marched to meet the Uchiha on the battlefield. 

 

Tobirama’s door was promptly kicked down, and his wayward brother began screaming, “TOBI!” 

 

Eyes narrowing to stare down at him, “Not only are you two not going-” Kawarama flinched, “You will have this door fixed by the time I get back or so help me you will be on stable duty until you die.”

 

“How did you know what we were going to ask??” Kawarama whined, motioning between him and Itama who had slid in next to him as he was getting scolded.

 

“You’ve been asking the same thing since you turned 6, and there is a reason Hashirama raised the fighting age as soon as he was clan head,” Tobirama sighed, “We don’t want to have to bury you, so please, guard the compound, and keep each other safe, and Hashirama and I will back tonight.” He finished squeezing both their shoulders. After finishing goodbyes, he met Hashirama in front. His ever-optimistic brother greeted him with a bear hug.

 

“This is it I can feel it!”

 

Pushing him off, Tobirama didn’t even try to stop his eyes from rolling, “Brother, you know we support your quest for peace, but it would take a miracle for those stubborn Uchiha to even think about it.” Tobirama felt vindicated by hearing Toka snickering next to him. Hashirama slumped down and began to mumble.

 

“You never know…” Tobirama watched in resignation as his brother began to pump himself back up with cheer, “Peace will come today! We just have to convince Madara to see its not a trap, ” Hashirama’s eyes met his sparkling with hope, “I know he wants it, but between Izuna and their elders he doesn’t have any proof for them that we wouldn’t…” With that, he fell into a depression again.

 

…

His brother was hopeless.

 

Tobirama sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder, “Brother, if anyone, and mean anyone could do it,” he paused, “It would be you.” Hashirama perked back up tears in his eyes and tried for another hug, dodging effortlessly Tobirama turned to nod to Toka, then his clansmen, and so, they began their race to the soon-to-be battlefield. He ignored the brief shiver that raced down his back, relieved when it quickly ceased. 

 

 

Madara finished placing his last piece of armor when he considered the fur in his possession. Having been diligent in ignoring it he pulled it out looking down at it he thought of if he would even get to return it or if it’s owner would be killed beforehand. Madara had been trying to think of a way to return it without calling attention to the fact he had it in the first place, but so far…short of genjustuing the whole Senju clan and throwing the damn thing at him, and, so far, he had nothing. Right at that moment Izuna glided in, freezing in shock Madara quickly shoved the fur into his armor praying his little brother hadn’t seen it. Izuna stared down at the bizarre sight of his brother hunched forward on his knees next to his bed. Deciding better, he promptly informed him they were headed out in five minutes, and to finish whatever the hell he was doing. Madara, not trusting his voice, simply grunted in affirmation. Izuna, face scrunched disgust swiftly retreated and slammed the door behind him. When Madara met him out-front, Izuna refused to meet his eyes, but couldn’t resist.

 

“Fighting does it that much for you, huh?” Madara's face scrunched in confusion.

 

“What?” Izuna gave up picking on his brother, for now at least.

 

“Nevermind.” Turning to his clansmen, he bellowed “Lets head-out!” With a resounding cry, they followed.


	6. To Convince

Behind opposing tree-lines the clans laid in wait. Madara sensed Hashirama’s bright, endless chakra and Tobirama’s deep, cool chakra, as well. As much as it pained to admit it Tobirama was an even better sensor than him, so how on Earth could he stand fighting near them when he and Hashirama unleashed themselves? Madara knew his chakra stores were just as deep as Hashirama’s and just as oppressive when he released it with purpose. Scanning the trees, he pointedly stared to where he knew the Senju brothers were, before finally resigning himself to what he had to do. Striding up to Izuna he excused him from Hikaku’s conversation, he felt quite gracefully, before dragging Izuna out of earshot. With both sides tensed for battle, he had to be quick. 

Izuna pulled his arm from Madara as soon as they were far away enough to talk. “What the hell, Aniki??” Madara braced himself. He knew he needed his brother’s help if he was going to pull this off. He got right to point.

“I need you to fight Hashirama.”

Izuna stared at him horrified betrayal “I thought you loved me!” Izuna paused for dramatic effect like the petty bitch he was, “You want me to die that bad you better kill me yourself you fucking coward.” Madara waited patiently for him to finish his tirade before continuing. 

“You know I love you. But I need you to do this for me.” Izuna remained indignant. 

“Fuck you. Why should I?” 

“Because you’re the only person Hashirama won’t kill while fighting.” Izuna narrowed his eyes at him skeptically, Madara pushed forward “You’re my last little brother, he knows if you die I’ll raze them to the ground before I ever speak to him again.”

Izuna was still confused “Even if that stupid tree decided not to end me immediately why don’t you want to fight him? I mean, I, unfortunately, saw how excited you were to fight him today” he finished gesturing at Madara’s crotch. 

Madara decided to benevolently ignore whatever crazy bullshit Izuna was talking about and with a steadying breath he pulled out the fur he had hidden in his armor. Izuna stared at it then him. Him then it. It then him. He did this with increasing frequency until Madara thought he looked like he was having a seizure. Finally, stopping himself, Izuna gazed at his older brother in a sort of horrified awe. “Did-Did you MUG Senju Tobirama?” 

“What? NO!” Quickly dispelling that notion, Madara told Izuna how he came to possess it. Izuna was ecstatic. 

“Do you know what this means? We have one of the few things he cares for, we should flaunt it! Use it against him!” Madara saw the possibilities dancing in his brothers’ eyes, “I should go out there right now with it and-”

Madara quickly cut him off.

“No, no we are not doing that, because we will die” Izuna’s eyes pierced him, “Think about it, we don’t know what it means to him or their clan,” Madara began to pick up steam, because this was important dammit, “What if it's their mother’s or a treasured heirloom or something like that, we could end up offending not only the Senju but /Hashirama/," he emphasized, "and no amount of friendship will stop him from obliterating us if we truly hurt Tobirama with a tactic like that,” he held Izuna’s disgruntled gaze and implored “You know I’m right, I don’t want the fighting to become like it was before..." they both shivered at the thought, and Madara went for the kill," ... and with our hubris as the cause.” 

Izuna humphed and stared away pointedly, but Madara smirked, he knew he had gotten through to him. Rolling his eyes, Izuna asked, “Fine, if we aren’t going to torment him with it, than what /are/ you going to do with it?”

Madara’s smirk turned smug “I’m going to return it. Right there. On the battlefield.” Madara saw his brother’s confused look and explained, “If I show a gesture of undeniable goodwill right to face, he’ll have to reconsider his stance on Uchiha. After all!” Izuna despaired as his brother gained steam again, “How can he think all Uchiha are evil if we return something, he obviously cares for, especially if the clan head does it?” Madara finished triumphantly. Izuna wondered why he even cared what that Senju even thought about the Uchiha. Groaning, he questioned if this was about his brother’s dreams of peace, again, but just gave up trying to understand his brother. How he managed to remain optimistic about his dream of peace, even if only in private, Izuna would never know. He didn’t get it from their father, and he couldn’t say about their mother because Izuna was too young to remember her when she fell in battle against the Hatake. 

“Fine,” Izuna sighed, “I’ll distract the tree moron, who, and I can’t emphasize this enough, is definitely stronger than me, and can kill me easily, while you confront the icy bastard, throw the pelt-thing at him, and then you better haul ass back to me, because I have a new move I want to try on him, and I don’t want you hogging my rival when you already have your own.”

Madara, filled with love at his disgruntled little brother, wrapped an arm around his back to pull him close, thanking him for understanding. Izuna waved him off. “Yeah, yeah put that thing back it's about to start.” When they came back and lined up in front of their clan their positions were switched. Madara on Izuna's right, Madara couldn't help but hope the elders found out about their switched positions even if he got lectured about it later. Izuna looked right leading the clan.

As Izuna’s voice bellowed to them to charge, across the valley, Madara heard Hashirama do the same.


	7. To Marry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry it took so long! I was dealing with some school stuff. Hope you enjoy!

Tobirama knew immediately something was off when he didn’t see Madara. That man was usually screaming at Hashirama by now, but instead /Izuna/ was charging his brother. That was not correct. Scanning the battlefield as he led the other group of Senju, Tobirama sent out his chakra in search of Madara, for him not to be present for a battle was highly unusual. For Izuna to be trying to fight Hashirama, even more so. Ah. Tobirama found him. He was under a henge but headed right for him was Madara. Tobirama was suspicious were they actually going to kill him? Why would Madara want to kill him? He didn’t know why but if that was his goal, he suspected the execution was planned by Izuna. Tobirama mentally tipped a hat to Izuna he must have known if Hashirama saw Madara charging his brother he would immediately interfere, but if he only thought Izuna was fighting he wouldn’t fight seriously, just enough to keep the Uchiha at bay. If it had Madara who did the planning of this underhanded tactic, Tobirama suspected he would have just charged right to him unhenged and yelling like a buffoon.

When Madara finally got to him Tobirama expected for him to pull his Gumbi and attack, tensing Tobirama’s mind began to race, while he was confident in his skills he didn’t know if he could beat him without alerting his brother, which he didn’t want to do if the Uchiha were trying some sort of assassination of Hashirama. They would expect for him to call for his Aniki so that’s exactly what he wouldn’t do.

Preparing for the worst Tobirama readied his sword, just as Madara made it to him he grabbed the kunai with his new seals on them. Just as he threw one of them at Madara’s knees something smacked him in the face. Madara promptly dropping the henge and began screaming, “WHAT THE FUCK SENJU! I TRY TO DO SOMETHING NICE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! FUCK YOU!!” Red in the face Madara continued but Tobirama couldn’t hear.

Tobirama was too stunned to speak as he stared at his fur. He had it back. Weeks of compartmentalizing the fact an enemy had his fur, half of his soul, and it was Madara. Madara who had saved it, saved /him/, and taken care of as a courting mate would. He had returned it in front of Tobirama’s and his own family, completing the courting. Tobirama’s instincts were overwhelming at the presence of his new mate. Flushing, he slowly lifted his head to meet Madara’s eyes, effectively cutting off his tirade. “I accept.”

Madara blinked at him in confusion. What did he accept? 

Toka, who had been essentially been competing in ‘who can make the more traumatizing genjustu?’ against Hikaku, turned at that moment to see the commotion. She ducked under a sword as she processed the scene. And its implications. 

“OH, HELL NO!” rang across the valley efficiently catching the attention of every combatant. As more and more Senju saw the scene they each exclaimed in horror as they realized their clan heir had his fur returned by Uchiha Madara. The leader of their enemy. The Uchiha looked towards the same scene but only with guarded, assessing eyes. Something about obviously upset the Senju but besides a small wound on their clan leader’s knee, they didn’t see anything amiss. Hashirama and Izuna quickly made their way over Hashirama beaming standing next to his brother, as Izuna stood by his. He eyed Madara’s knee. “Everything go well with your plan?” Madara told him to shut it.

Hashirama looked at the fur in his little brother’s hands then to Madara. He lunged at Madara who grunted in pain at the added weight on his knee, “Oh Mads! Welcome to the family!”

“EXCUSE ME?!” Izuna and Toka had screamed at the same time. They both looked furious. Madara was just dumbfounded. What the fuck was he talking about?

That didn’t stop Hashirama as he squeezed him tighter, “We’re going to be real brothers now!”

At Madara’s, Izuna’s, and their whole clan’s confusion, Hashirama explained, “You were the one who returned Tobirama’s fur, in front of both our families, after taking care of it. Tobi’s a selkie, so when you did it like that you two got married!” Hashirama finished elatedly, turning toward Tobirama, he cooed. Aww, his brother was blushing, he pulled them both in for a hug, “I’m so happy for you two! Think of what this means! With you two married we can start a peace-talks and-” Izuna cut him off. He had to put a stop to this bullshit, there is no way Madara knew about this, he would have told him. They were trying to steal him.

“I don’t know what your smoking Senju, but just because they ‘married’ in your culture doesn’t mean we accept it. Selkie or not, although that does explain a lot, Madara didn’t plan on marrying your brother, and I can prove it. Madara!” Madara pulled himself from Hashirama’s embrace at his brother’s call. “Empty your pockets,” Izuna demanded. The Uchiha clan members gasped as they understood what he was looking for. If their clan leader didn’t have his battle-marriage rope than they would know he didn’t plan this.

Madara, still processing everything automatically pulled everything from his pockets. Izuna stood tall, “See? We cannot support this seeing as Aniki doesn’t have his…” he trailed off, because in Madara’s grasp, was the silk rope. Madara was staring at it in horrified silence, in his hurry, when Izuna had barged into his room this morning when he was pulling the fur from his box, he must have accidentally grabbed it too. Oh boy. There was no room to protest now. Gulping Madara met Izuna’s eyes, but every time he tried to speak, to deny, to /explain/ nothing came out. His Uchiha clan members, on the other hand, had a lot to say, and proceeded to lose their goddam minds. Their clan leader married a Senju, had planned it too! They were pissed. 

The Senju, in reaction to the Uchiha, began getting worked up again as well. They didn’t want their beloved clan heir married to some cruel Uchiha who knows what he might do to him? Toka proceeded to make her stance clear on this, picking a fight with Izuna as Hashirama tried to mediate things between the increasingly agitated clans. As both clans began arguing, Madara winced. He tolerated people on the best of days to have everyone so focused on and about him was not comfortable. Seeing this, Tobirama walked up to him, ignoring his flinch, and placed his hand on his shoulder. In an instant, they were gone.


	8. To Consumate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! please let me know if theirs any errors! Hope you enjoy! btw guess who figured out italics!!!

Once Madara got over the nausea of being teleported (and since when could that Senju bastard do that?) he took in his surroundings. He gazed at a deep blue sea with a small beach in front of them, he turned around to see a lush forest encasing it. He sent out his chakra, they were miles to the west of the battlefront. Turning back, he had to admit it was a paradise. Whirling around to Tobirama, the brief serenity was broken Madara’s jaw dropped seeing as the Senju had begun stripping. “What the _hell_ are you doing?!”

Tobirama, who now only had the fur around his neck, turned to him, and wasn’t that an exercise in self-control to make sure his gaze didn’t down, to explain, “Forgive me husband, I have been without my fur for the past month, now that you have returned it I would like to change into my other form.” Madara had never heard him talk so much before, he couldn’t help admire his calm cadence seeing as it was rare for his family to be calm about anything.

That’s when Madara remembered the other part. Husband. _Husband_. Him. A Husband. Before he could begin angerly questioning the Senju, Tobirama began walking to the beach. Madara let his gaze fall down to his ass, completely by accident he told himself, and when his Sharingan activated? That was an accident too. Madara bit back a whimper, as Tobirama entered the water, it was big, round, and if Madara had to guess, firm but he couldn’t be sure he would need a good grope too-. Shaking his head, he forced himself to pull his mind out of the gutter, he was the enemy for god’s sake! He couldn’t admire the enemy, no matter how fine the ass! 

Suddenly, Madara’s thoughts were derailed as he saw what the Senju meant about transforming. As soon as he was to his waist, Tobirama dipped underwater, and a seal replaced him. Gaping, he watched as an albino seal no bigger than an average sized dog began to zip around the water. Was he supposed to be that small? Madara thought seals were bigger. Was that healthy? Was it a magic thing? Madara thought, working himself up. Were seals supposed to be that small or is it because he was selkie? God, he didn’t even know what that was, although Izuna apparently did. Never taking his eyes of Tobirama he couldn’t help but calm watching him. Diving, twirling, and jumping Madara was taken aback by how _happy_ he looked. 

When Tobirama finally walked out of the water, he was content. Any fears about never being able to transform again or be imprisoned were washed away during his swim, now, he had a husband to seduce.

Still naked, he made a beeline to a dazed Madara where he gently guided him to sit down on the beach. After he made sure his mate was comfortable, after healing the wound in his knee, Tobirama plopped in his lap. Being so close, Tobirama tilted his head as he admired Madara’s handsome features. “You had questions, husband?”

Madara cleared his throat, he would not be distracted by the pretty Senju in his lap, “Yes, yes I do,” Tobirama laid his arms around Madara’s broad shoulders, and hummed in consideration. 

“Any question you have, I will answer.”

Madara started his questioning, “For starters, what the hell is a Selkie? Why is the fur so important to you?”

“We are creatures of the sea, blessed with a coat that allows us to transform to live among humans or the seas as we wish,” Tobirama leaned his head to lightly rub his cheek against his fur, “Our coat is a part of our soul, as a result, anything that happens to the fur sends a sensation to us.” 

Madara, remembering how he had touched the fur on occasion, was hesitant in his next question, “So, if someone were to pet it…” he trailed off.

The Senju in his lap smirked as he leaned to whisper in Madara’s ear, “Then it would feel like their hands were all over my body, touching me, feeling me, grasping me,” he finished breathily.

Madara looked away in embarrassment, “So did you feel it when I…” he couldn’t finish, but Tobirama knew exactly what he meant.

“You mean did I feel it that night you pressed my coat against your cock and practically fucked it?” he finished with a small grin. That night had been a wonderful surprise.

Madara, meanwhile, lamented. He had celebrated Izuna’s birthday a little too hard, fallen into his room tipsy, he couldn’t get the albino bastard out of his head, and he’s a horny drunk. One thing led to another. It seemed like a good idea at the time, he even washed it extra well on his next mission.

They both felt each other start to harden at the memory. Tobirama shivered in delight as he felt Madara’s size through his pants. Oh, what a good mate indeed. 

Madara the ever-obstinate man, however, labored on through his shame to continue his questioning, “And how exactly are we married, your brother said it had to do with returning your fur but that can’t be all there is to it.”

Tobirama shrugged, “Not really, if you had returned it privately or immediately my instincts still would have chosen you as my mate. I admit I was scared, terrified really, when we realized a Uchiha had my coat, but as time went on I felt whoever had it take very good care of it, and you have to understand, as a part of my soul, I can feel emotions through it through chakra. I may not have known my mate’s identity but I knew they were kind,” Tobirama then took Madara’s face in his hands, he may not like talking but his mate needed to know how perfect he was, “I knew they were strong, I knew they were honorable, I knew they were cunning and loyal, and I knew they ached for the turmoil around them to cease,” He tilted his head contemplatively, “ Looking back on it, It had to be you, and by returning it, I became tied to you, body and soul.” Madara stared at him as he finished his speech. 

Deciding enough was enough, Madara pulled him in for a kiss and began licking his way past his lips. Moaning, Tobirama could only take it as Madara’s tongue invaded his mouth. Taking advantage of Tobirama’s surprise he flipped them, so Madara was on top of him. As he began bucking into him, he grabbed Tobirama’s hair firmly to get his attention, and pulled himself back from the kiss, ignoring his husband’s whine of loss.

“Now look, I still have questions, and you _will_ be answering them later. But right now, all I know is that you are one of the most gorgeous beings I’ve ever seen, I have a selkie husband I accidentally married, and said marriage will help bring peace between our families. Now, I’ve decided to accept this,” he nuzzled into his neck, “I hope you’re ready for a Uchiha husband, sweetheart, because we don’t let go of lovers, and if you belong to me, body and soul, then you have mine as well.” He began grinding into Tobirama, hand still firmly in his hair, “God baby look at you, already naked and laid out for me like a feast, was that your plan? Wanted to prove what good mate you’d be for me? Taking me away from those morons, healing me, walking around naked, you’ve got nothing to prove Tobi, you’ve got me,” with that final declaration Madara leaned up to remove his clothes. Tossing them aside he went to work on Tobirama’s neck leaving marks for the world to see as Tobi clawed at his back in pleasure as their naked cocks thrust against each other. Using his one free hand Madara took their cocks in hand, groaning as Tobirama attacked him with shallow kisses across his jaw, his neck, and his chest. As Madara pumped their cocks he watched fascinated as Tobi, his husband, began to utter his praises.

“Knew you’d be a good mate, the second you touch my fur, I felt it! Oh God Madara!” with a final thrust Tobirama came on Madara’s fist and dick. Tobirama watched with glazed eyes as Madara, grinning in smug satisfaction, used it to pump his cock until he was coming over Tobirama’s chest and belly. Collapsing together, Tobirama snuggled into Madara’s warm embrace. 

They were dozing when Madara sat straight up in alarm, “oh God the battle!” Realizing what he meant Tobirama Quickly reassured him his brother probably had it all handled and they were negotiating peace treaties as they spoke. Besides, they’re both sensors of the highest caliber, they would have sensed if the battle started again. Calming back down, Tobirama pulled his silly mate back down to relax a little longer.

\---------  
Meanwhile, at that very battlefield, both clans had calmed down enough to agree to a temporary ceasefire (to be renegotiated when the newlyweds came back). Hashirama was overjoyed, His brother’s mate was Madara! He knew he could trust him not to hurt Tobi, and it helps bring peace! This was just the miracle he was talking about, that they needed. 

Toka, decided she did not like Hashirama in that good of a mood and got his attention. 

“Oy!”

“Hm? What’s up Toka-chan?” He chirped.

She shrugged seemingly indifferent, “Nothing, I was just wondering what you were going to tell Kawarama and Itama about why Tobi didn’t come home with us.”

Hashirama felt his joy drain. Oh, No. No. His brothers were going to KILL HIM. They’d get away with it too. All Itama would have to do is pout and Tobi would pat him on the head and tell him to do a better job hiding his mangled body next time. Hashirama shivered in fear. They saw Hashirama as a big brother, but they saw Tobi as a parent. Tobi had to practically raise them alone, with their mother dead, father on the frontlines, and Hashirama with him. And he just let him run off with Uchiha Madara, his new husband. He began to tear up at what they might do to him in revenge. 14-year-olds could be _vicious_ , he panicked. Toka, the demon, just gave him a sharp-toothed grin.


	9. To Meet

Looking back on his life, he likes to think he did his best helping Tobirama help raise the twins when he could. But staring in their eyes as they anxiously ask where their brother was made Hashirama wince in regret for not being able to be there more often.

Steeling himself against the enviable fallout he ushers them inside and into the kitchen. Sitting them down he calmly explains what happened, carefully watching their expressions. Between them, he had an idea how Kawarama would react as he had taken more after him and their father, quick to anger, yell too, but also quick to forgive. Itama on the other hand, was more like Tobi in how he didn’t lash out impulsively, but instead held on to his anger. Although, unlike Tobirama, who would show nothing, Itama would smile coldly. Like he was doing now.

“I understand if you’re upset.”

They both blinked at him in unison, creepy, before Itama answered, “Upset? Why would we be upset?”

Hashirama felt a chill go down his back at his younger brother’s cordial tone. It was too nice. Too calm. “Well, he could be gone for a while, but Mads will-” Kawarama cut him off.

“You let him get bonded to _Uchiha Madara_ and you thought we would be okay with it? That we wouldn’t notice how you were talking to Elder Yutio about a peace treaty when you arrived back? You thought we would be okay with you letting some Uchiha marry Tobirama?? AND YOU WERE HAPPY ABOUT IT BECAUSE IT GOT YOU YOUR DAMN TREATY!” He finished, screaming. Hashirama grimaced at the accusation, he may have been peace-oriented, but never at the cost of Tobirama. He knew nothing could have happened without the okay of his brother. He was about to defend himself, when Tobirama walked in, Madara on his arm. Oh, thank goodness. Hashirama could’ve wept in relief.

“Kawarama please don’t yell in the kitchen, we’ve talked about this.” 

Both boys gasped and ran to him. Embracing them, he greeted both as they held tight, afraid to let go. Finally, pulling away Tobirama, introduced them to the man standing next to him. 

“Kawarama. Itama. This is Madara, my husband.” Madara was greeted with suspicious glares.

\---

Back at their little paradise, when Madara and Tobirama were done thoroughly consummating their marriage, they had spoken. They talked about their families, how Madara used to be the middle child, which Tobirama thought, explained a lot. When he said as much, Madara took offense, picked him up, and threw him in the ocean as payback. Instead of immediately coming out, he changed into his seal form and swam around for a little bit enjoying the water. 

When he came ashore, Madara had worriedly questioned if his seal form was supposed to be that small. Curling next to him, warmed by his husband’s concern, he explained his seal form was still growing, and even after he stopped, it would continue to grow. He told Madara the stories his mother had told him of Selkies so old and large you could mistake them for whales. That led to Madara asking about his mother, if she had been a selkie like him and if it ran in the clan. Tobirama affirmed she had been, that, no, it did not run in the rest of his family and told him firmly he didn’t want to talk about it. 

Madara, in respect to his wishes, changed the subject to stupid things their brothers had done. Going into a story where he had to run through the clan compound naked once because Izuna had stolen his clothes when he had been bathing. Tobirama traded a story where he waited six months to get Hashirama back for a prank where he hid frogs in his pillowcase. They had fallen asleep like that, trading stories, chuckling at their ridiculous siblings.

 

\---

Now, locking eyes with his husband’s skeptical younger brothers, Madara was determined to win them over.


	10. To Make

_2 years later…_

“The Gods look at the things you create and cry,” Madara stated, passing the potatoes.

Tobirama shrugged, “let them.” 

Madara would forever be amused by his husband’s unapologetic spite towards any figure of authority that he didn’t agree with. It would never fail to get Madara’s blood pumping when Tobirama would use that big brain of his to get back at someone. 

He remembered right after the peace treaty had been completed, and they were discussing who to include in the village - how a Hyuga representative had made a discreet, snide remark (during negotiations to join no less!) Something about all Uchiha being savages, and before Madara could rip him to pieces, Tobirama had placed a firm, but comforting, hand on his shoulder. Silently asking him to back down. Madara had sneered at the Hyuga but held back from attacking him. It wasn’t until they were alone Tobirama explained, it wasn’t that he didn’t agree with Madara’s rage, but he had another solution for revenge. One that wouldn’t see Madara at fault, to this day, he doesn’t even know what Tobi did, but he knew the next day the Hyuga bastard had been found half drowned in the Daimyo’s koi pond ranting like a lunatic. Madara had been so charmed. His husband was not one to let words affect him often so to see him vindictive on behalf of him and his family had Madara falling in love with his selkie all over again. Although, it did help when Tobirama showed how much he appreciated Madara behaving when he pulled him into a closet near the kitchens, pulled down his pants, and - his reminiscing was cut short by someone clearing their throat. 

“Madara? I said, ‘could you pass the tea’?”

Hashirama waved his hand in front of his friend, grumbling, Madara complied. Ignoring his best friend, Madara and Tobirama continued discussing Tobirama’s latest experimentation over dinner when Kawarama wondered into the house. Limping over to Tobirama he buried his face into his shoulder and began to moan about his training. After settling into the village, Itama had joined a newly formed team, Kawarama had officially became Toka’s apprentice, and she made him train like they were about go back to war tomorrow. Tobirama sympathetically patted his head, then told him to go sit down; he would make him a plate. 

“See? This is why you’re my favorite brother,” Kawarama praised. Hashirama made a pitiful noise.

“What about me?!”

“I didn’t stutter.”

With that, Kawarama turned toward Madara, and began discussing the new techniques he was learning. Nodding along Madara couldn’t help but be grateful for how quickly Kawarama had warmed up to him, Itama had been another story entirely. He admitted he was lucky they hadn’t fought in the war long enough to develop a forever-lasting hatred for his clan. That had been one of the hardest parts about moving the clans into the village. The younger generation had been more open to the idea, but the older veterans and Elders of both clans had been steadfast in their hatred. However, two of the most stubborn clan members from both clans had ended up married. Once he convinced Izuna that - _yes, he’s okay with this-no he wasn’t forced-in fact he was the one who-_ the rest of the Uchiha finally agreed to give peace a try. The clans learned to bend to _them_. No one stood a chance. They finally had peace, and they could take it from Madara from his cold dead fingers, his husband’s too.

Zoning back in he realized Kawarama had finished their conversation to begin scarfing down his dinner. Tobirama and Hashirama were now discussing the banning of the new jutsu Tobirama had invented. No surprise there. He loved his husband, so he understood Tobirama’s nature didn’t allow him to fully appreciate the lines of morality imposed by others. Not that Madara minded too much. He saw the necessity to having any advantage possible, especially with the other villages being built, but he didn’t want to listen to Hashirama’s wails about his brother’s and his best friend’s callous natures. 

Once dinner was finished, dishes cleaned and all intruding occupants shooed to their homes, Tobirama silently pulled Madara into their bedroom. Madara happily let himself be pulled. Changing for bed, he waited for Tobirama to speak, he could tell something had been on his mind. He had begun pacing deep in thought, while Madara sat in their bed, finally meeting Madara’s eyes, “I want to ask you something.”

“Anything.” 

He let out a sigh, “I understand if you don’t want to- I would never pressure you, but it’s been years, and-” He cut himself off, now, Madara was a little concerned, “How do you feel about having children?”

Madara was surprised, “I wouldn’t mind at all. Were you thinking adoption or surrogacy?” Madara hated the idea of someone else carrying the baby of him or his husband, but he knew how much Tobirama loved kids, he had whispered to Madara late one night, the moon shining through their window illuminating his breathtaking features, that he never wanted them until he was sure they could grow safe, happy, and loved. He was scared he would lose them like he had almost lost his brothers so many times during the war. 

Tobirama looked at him, offended, “Why on _Earth_ would we need a surrogate? Do you think me unable?”

Madara was baffled by his response, “Honey, I know you’re a genius, but I’ve seen your dick many times - I’m quite fond of it actually,” he leered, “-and I know it takes a man and woman to make a baby.” Tobirama stared at him, deadpan.

He began stripping muttering to himself about how he thought he had told Madara already. Madara assured him whatever he was supposed to have told him, he did not. Once Madara was staring at his naked husband, save for his lovely fur, he watched in fascination as his form began to change. Breasts expanding, hips widening, and a - _oh._ Comprehension dawned his face. “How?”

Tobirama was smug, “Selkies are the best mates in every form, the magic blessed to us allows us to change to whatever we need to mate as long as it’s in human form or seal form.” With that declaration he plopped himself in Madara’s lap, reminiscent of their first time, “Now. Let’s make a baby.”

Madara enthusiastically agreed.


	11. To Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Heads up there is the talk of murder, sexual assault, and setting one's self on fire it not graphic, but didn't want to scare anyone it's after the three dashes.

Tobirama woke with a pleasant ache between his legs as Madara had been damn near reverent last night. Stretching he turned to see his husband already drowsily fighting with his hair. 

“Piece a shit-Mother-Will you just cooperate already?!” he whisper-screamed. Tobirama’s lip quirked as he watched while the fearsome Uchiha Madara, slayer of hundreds, a feared name on every battle field, was brought to his reckoning by his hair.

Relaxing in the dawn’s sun, Tobirama let his mind wonder over his to-do list for the day planning, when a mischievous thought popped in his head. Letting a smirk overtake his face he was organizing the best route, when Madara something amiss whirled on his heel and stalked up to the bed. Standing over him he pointed at Tobirama with his hairbrush, “You’re up to something, I can sense it.” 

Tobirama gasp and leaned up letting the sheet slide just little too low, and pasted on his faux offended expression, complete with widened eyes and a hand to his chest smug as Madara’s eyes followed the movement, flickering red. “I don’t know what you mean _Madara-sama,_ ” he finished with a purr.

“You-!!” Madara blustered, “I felt the way your chakra spiked. You only do that when you’re about run an experiment that will make Hashirama cry, so I know you’re up to something! It’s probably something evil! Wicked!” He finished with a flourish of the hairbrush. 

Tobirama nodded along emphatically, “You are correct. I can be quite wicked, and _sinful_ ”.

Madara snorted, ever since the beginning of their marriage, Tobirama had gotten better at inuendo, but only around him. If anyone else tried to make a dirty joke or seductive remark Tobirama would act like he had never even heard of sex before, and deliberately misinterpret or take the remark too literally, the offenders’ faces when Madara would then interrupt to have his husband flirt like a professional at him, would be forever priceless. 

“So? What are you planning?” 

“Nothing _too_ crazy. I was just thinking, if I wait to leave the house until the council meeting at the end of the week, I calculated I could surprise the most amount of people per capita at the same time, and because they will surprised I can probably distract the council while I slip a new budget proposal through. Especially if I wear something more revealing.”

Madara stared at his impish husband. “And just what are you going to do all week? And why can’t you just henge into a male form?” 

Tobirama mused, “work in the lab, do some paperwork – think of it as a vacation you and Hashirama are always bugging me to take, and if no one sees me until then, it’ll maximize impact” Madara sighed.

“You do realize a vacation is the exact opposite of what you just listed.”

Tobirama pouted at the scolding. Turning away from Madara, he laid back down and pulled the comforter over his head, effectively ending the conversation. Madara, who did not appreciate being dismissed, proceeded to lay on top of the blanket and him effectively pinning him to the bed. Annoyed, Tobirama asked if he wanted to do his portion of paperwork for the rest of the week, Madara weighed the pros and cons of continuing to tease his husband, and reluctantly relented, but not before coyly grinding his hips and groping Tobirama through the duvet, relishing in his husband’s surprised gasp and moan. Hurriedly flying out the window with a quick ‘love you!’ and a reassurance that he would cover his absence from Hashirama, Madara made his getaway. Tobirama flushed and worked up, threw his pillow at his fleeing husband which, also, ended up escaping out the window. 

\---

 

That afternoon, Tobirama had finished cleaning the remains of his experiment from the kitchen, (too much potassium chloride he’ll have to lower it the next trial run) when Itama walked through the door. Oh! he was back from their mission already, good, he had so much to tell him. The kitchen was to the left down the hallway from the front. Tobirama let the dirty towel drop and began walking to his brother, spirits high, when he sensed his chakra. It was jarring. Like a harshness seeping from his body, caustic and belligerent. Concerned, Tobirama spead up his approach, something was clearly wrong with his brother, and he had no idea the cause. 

Approaching Itama his concern only grew, his brother refused to look at him keeping his eyes glued to the wooden floor. 

“Itama what’s wrong,” he pleaded. He didn’t sense any injuries. He couldn’t figure out the cause of his precious little brother’s upset.

Itama let out a shuddering breath and asked to ‘talk to someone’. Recognizing their code, Tobirama placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and guided him to the bedroom Itama usually picked to sleep in when he stayed over. Stepping over loose kunai Kawarama had left on the floor, they laid down on the bed, and Tobirama let his seal form take over. 

Itama cuddled up to the squishy albino seal, burying his face as if to hide from the world, and he began to confess.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, Nii-san, I thought I could handle it but with the village and his position and now he’s getting married? An arranged marriage? And now he’s finally got his peace-and I saw-I didn’t-I didn’t!” His breathing became erratic clutching at his big brother. Tobirama immediately changed back, when the twins had been younger, he had made sure this was a way they could vent in an environment they wouldn’t feel judged or pressured (he knows he can be intimidating even when he doesn’t mean to), but right now he couldn’t help his brother as a seal. To de-escalate the on-coming panic attack, he needed to sit him up and be able to hold him. Itama was always a tactile boy, finding great comfort in hugs and kisses even when he got older and pretended not to. Enveloping Itama in his arms he began to rub soothing circles on his back, like their mother used to, and humming their childhood lullaby. After Itama had begun to breathe a little easier, Tobirama noticed to his horror, he had begun to cry. Silent, angry tears streaming down his face as he struggled to gasp for air. He begged Itama to tell him what was wrong. Whatever burden he had been carrying let him shoulder. Let Nii-san destroy whoever did this to him. When he regained the ability to speak, he let the words fly out.

“I never told anyone Nii-san. At first, I didn’t even care! I never really knew him! But then…” He trailed off before composing himself, “Now I realize how far he’d go, and it scares me! He was our father, and Hashi – he just – ” he was unable to continue, but Tobirama was getting a picture. It was an ugly one. One he and Hashirama had kept hidden from Itama and Kawarama since that day. 

“Oh, Itama, I’m so sorry.” He apologized, he never wanted him to know the truth, but he couldn’t let him keep thinking Hashirama had killed their father to gain his own dreams of peace. 

Adjusting him to lay down, Tobirama pulled him close, “I want to tell you a story, one we should have told you a long time ago.” Itama gazed at him confused but willing.

“When our father was young, he was sent on a mission to the Land of Rain. One night, he met a beautiful woman who helped him find lodging in her own home from the weather, and Batsuma was besmitten” Itama’s eyes widened, of all the tales Tobirama had told, never had any been of their parents.

“They fell in love, but father was still a shinobi sent to sabotage the Land of Rain’s Daimyo.” Itama gasped, that was a death sentence.

Tobirama, knowing he had caught on, nodded, “Father was the seventh son of his father, from the third wife, but he was quickly becoming the best in the field. However, with his positioning, he had no standing to marry anyone outside the clan’s orders and the first two wives wanted him dead – that’s the real reason he was sent on the mission, the first wife had bribed the elders to send him – Nonetheless, he wanted to give her something, anything, special from him. 

While sneaking through the Daimyo’s coffers, he found a fur coat, enraptured, he felt in his bones that was the perfect gift. Stealing it away in his armor, along with a countless fortune in jewels and weapons in his sealed scrolls, he snuck out of the palace, barely with his life, and ran straight to her. Arriving at her doorstep, exhausted and bleeding, he gave her the coat and fainted. Turns out, she was a selkie and that was her coat.

We’ll skip what happens next, just know when the Elders saw how much he brought back, and that he was still alive, they let him marry whoever he wanted human or not.”

Tobirama released a regretful sigh, “I know they were happy for a long time, but when you two turned three, he started to change. We never knew what caused it. He wouldn’t sleep, he would go into these terrifying rages. The tipping point came when he locked away mother’s coat refusing to let her wear it. We knew he was lost to us. He just kept getting worse, he would tell us about a voice in the walls that was going to guide them to victory. How we had to do whatever it takes even if we have to send the children. The worst part though – Okaasan’s reaction. Our lore will not let us harm our mates, physically at least. She tried so hard to fight for us, but with Batsuma barely letting her touch her fur, and her sons fighting a war that would never end and because of their father, would only get worse? She began to fade. Hopeless and betrayed, she entrusted you two to me and Hashirama before locking herself into our father’s office with the chest he kept her fur and set it all on fire.”

Horrified, Itama began to tear up again, Tobirama rushed to reassure him, “She didn’t actually die, she was too cunning for that, she picked the lock on the chest and escaped with her fur.”

Relieved, Itama let out a burst of air, “Our mother’s alive? Then why haven’t we ever seen her before, or why she didn’t take us with her?” Tobirama continued.

“She couldn’t have stayed free, not with us.”

“But why not?”

“The clan had to think she was dead, it was her genes that produced the strongest sons of the clan’s history, if they even suspected she was alive she would be held here fur under threat doing nothing but birthing babies until she died. Hashirama and I gave our blessings, promised we would protect you two, and helped her escape.” 

Stunned at the information he had learned Itama could only stare into the wall as Tobirama explained the events leading up to their father’s murder.

“Hashirama and I were going to wait until father simply grew careless in battle and let himself get cut down, but,” Tobirama hesitated, “when I turned 11, I gained my fur. This means that all the stories mother had told us the good and bad, now applied to me, and if father found out in his ever-darkening mind, we couldn’t predict what he would do with the information.

So, Hashirama waited until I was on a mission, because now the clan was keeping a close eye on me, because they were afraid, now that I turned out to be a selkie as well I would take vengeance on my father for wronging my mother. Well, they forgot Hashirama loved her just as deeply, and feared for me, because he lured our father away from the compound and, well, you saw the rest I assume?”

Itama was confused, “but I heard him say –” 

Tobirama cut him off, “That he was doing it for peace? That he could become clan head and enact a better future for everyone?” Itama nodded. 

Tobirama gave a small smile, “That was for us, if anyone happened upon the scene, an elder, a clan member, an enemy – they would think Hashirama frightening to be able to kill own father for his own goals, but if anyone actually knew it was a mercy to stop his madness? The clan either descend into in-fighting or face relentless attacks from enemy clans who would have temporary teamed up to defeat us.” 

Itama felt horrible. All this time he had let his fear grow to cloud his judgment, until he dreaded being near his own brother! He told Tobi how guilty he felt, and how he would apologize to Hashirama as soon as possible.

Tobirama rubbed is head re-assuredly “Do not be so hard on yourself, I’m sorry you’ve had to carry this for so long, and that we never told you, but please believe me when I say Hashirama loves you, would die for you, and would never let anything stand above you, not village or lover.” 

Letting Itama doze into sleep he silently henged into his male figure sent out his chakra to Hashirama in a form he would recognize to 'please come immediately'. Sure enough, Hashirama appeared in seconds, worry covering his face. Tobirama beckoned him to join them, Hashirama hesitantly approached the bed knowing Itama had been growing distant for some time, but with reassurance from Tobi he climbed into bed and snuggled down, confused but grateful, especially when Itama turned around to snuggled back.

Settling down on the other side of Itama, a satisfied Tobirama made a mental note to talk with Kawarama about these past events, and sent a silent apology to Madara about the kitchen.


	12. To Surprise

Hashirama was having a fantastic week. His future wife was set to arrive soon, his youngest brother forgave him and was showing more affection in a week than he had in over a year, Tobi had finally taken a vacation from work, and Madara had been a great mood all week, not even reprimanding for drinking in the office! Things were going swell.

Humming a bit, Hashirama sat down in the conference room as it slowly filled with the clan-head council members all serious-faced. All work and no play, he pouted. These meetings were always dull even when they were discussing import topics. It’s a good thing Tobi was coming back today because he was always nicer in keeping him awake. If Madara had to wake him up he would punch him in the ribs with no remorse. 

Waiting for his brother and best friend, he began to greet the clan-heads, starting with Kawa first. Kawarama was the stand-in for the Senju with Hashirama having to remain unbiased as Hokage and Tobi technically marring into the Uchiha. 

Hashirama was still confused on the details because Tobi took himself out of the Senju line, but the last he overheard from Madara’s argument with Izuna, Madara was claiming _he_ married into the _Senju_ effectively releasing him of clan-head duties. Hashirama giggled to himself, those two had been essentially playing a legal battle of hot-potato with who had to lead the clan. Whenever Madara would submit a declaration of intent to relieve himself of clan duties for increasingly absurd reasons, Izuna would dig up some ancient clan law disputing it, unknowingly proving himself to the Uchiha clan elders that he would make a skilled clan-head. All the while, Izuna had slowly taken over clan-head duties without realizing it. Madara had admitted late one night at the office, the elders had already signed off on the papers months ago, but were too amused by Izuna’s determination to not be clan-head to tell him he already was. Something about revenge for how troublesome he had been as a teenager. For a clan who presents themselves as severe, they had a tendency to indulge in petty emotions.

The meeting was about to start, and Hashirama was getting nervous his brother was usually 20 minutes early arm-and-arm with Madara, but there was only five minutes until the meeting started. Hashirama’s head jerked to the door as it slammed open, both attendees gliding through. Hashirama and everyone else in the room’s jaw dropped like they had been dealt a killing blow, as Tobirama strode in cool as ice, papers in hand.  
\---  
Izuna couldn’t believe this was happening to him, his rival, who he could admit was an attractive man, was standing before them as a breathtaking woman. His eyes traveled down. This was unacceptable! A light blue dress with a _dipping_ neckline, the outer robe decorated in silver wisps that added to her regal look. Izuna felt his pulse race. His rival was not allowed to be this gorgeous as a woman! He was about to have a heart-attack. 

Not before Hashirama, though, based on the way he was swaying, unblinking.   
“otouto?” a pitiful voice broke through their silence, Hashirama courageously trying to compose himself. Izuna mentally applauded him.

“Hello brother, I suppose its imouto now,” Tobirama finished with a smirk. Izuna dragged his eyes from Tobirama to his brother, that bastard. He was acting like everything was normal if only slightly undercut by the lecherous grin on his face. He was enjoying this! Arm-in-arm they walked to their seats. The frozen atmosphere ignored.

No-one spoke for few minutes, before Izuna glanced at Kawarama. Face untypically deadpan, totally unaffected, he had known about this. Izuna snapped first.

“Okay – Okay. I’ll bite. What the fuck is going on?” he gestured at Tobirama.

Tobirama stared back, unblinking, “what do you mean?”

“Gee Tobirama I don’t know. You tell me!” He slammed his fist on the table then pointed at him, “Since when are you a woman?!” 

Tobirama remained unaffected. “Oh? You never heard? I’ve always been able to change forms, and I felt it was finally time.”

Hashirama jumped in, apparently finished processing this new change, “Time for what?” He finished naively. Izuna tensed seeing the twitching lips of his brother, and the way Tobirama’s eyes shined as he turned towards Hashirama.

Placing a hand on his stomach, Tobirama dropped the bomb. “We’re expecting.”


	13. To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is the last chapter of this part of the series but I do plan on expanding! Hope you like it!

“And this here,” Madara said, holding up a kunai, “this is what you’re going to use to gut any man who dares to speak to you. Yes, you will. Oh yes, you will!” he cooed at his daughter, lightly bouncing her on his lap.

Riku, his second son, poked his head in from the kitchen, “Mom said to stop baby-taking Mikio.”

Madara snorted, “What mommy doesn’t know won’t hurt her, I’ve waited years for another baby girl dammit! If I want to baby-talk my daughter or spoil her rotten I’m going to! And your mother cannot stop me!” He finished, pointing his finger high in declaration, Mikio nodding along happily, oblivious to all but her passionate father. Thank Kami, maybe she’ll be a daddy’s little girl and favor _him_ for once. Not that his other children didn’t love him, he knows they do, but there was no denying they were momma’s boys and girl through and through.

Madara could understand Riku’s clinginess to Tobirama, when Riku first started growing his fur indicating he was a selkie, Tobirama became so overprotective Madara had to fight to let Riku stay in the academy. His poor husband had been so fearful that when Riku’s coat fully developed to separate, someone would steal it or worse. Paranoia and past memories would occasionally overrule his rational thinking. It was worse when Riku turned 10, Madara would stay up, awakened by Tobirama’s pacing, and hold him, reassuring him that they wouldn’t let anything happen to Riku. All of the strongest shinobi of their generation were related to their son, if anyone so much as thought of harming a _hair_ on their boy’s head they would die a slow agonizing death.

Riku ended up fine. No kidnappings and no accidental marriages for him. Their oldest, Ren, was a sharp girl already ANBU and holding a seat on the council, for her own merit in the development of Genjustu-related comas that the Sharingan could do that would eliminate the need for pain medication or could also be used for torture techniques. It didn’t even require you to have the Maneko. He and Tobi had been so proud. She was spitting image of Madara down to the nose for all the brains she got from her mother. The combination was terrifying, and as a result, Ren put the fear of Kami into all even as a child.

Madara was explaining the rest of their family to Mikio, using the meticulous scrapbooks he made, when Tobirama sauntered in the door. Madara rose to greet him, Mikio on his hip, “Hello sweetheart, how were the diplomats?” The look Tobirama gave Madara was the gaze of a man compilating homicide. Madara knew why too.

Kiri diplomats were the _worst_ to entertain, wanting everything in excess, almost as bad as Suna diplomats, who were the exact opposite due to their conservative nature. And as Co-Hokage with Hikaku, he was in charge of diplomatic relations meaning he had to put up with them all day. Madara didn’t envy him at all. 

Sighing in relief as he took his daughter Tobirama began to bitch, “I don’t understand why they have to be so crazy all the damn time. Why can’t they normal? We are trying to help them diversify their forces and they can’t –” he stopped himself, knowing he was going on a tangent, “Anyway, how was Mikio?”

Before Madara could brag about how wonderful and perfect their daughter had been, Riku could be heard yelling from the kitchen, “Dad did nothing except cuddle and coo at her all day! And he baby-talked at her and cried while going through the scrap-books again!”

Brat.

Refusing to meet Tobirama’s judgmental eyebrow raise, Madara plucked Mikio back and told Tobirama to – politely – go fuck himself. Rolling his eyes Tobirama kissed the side of cheek before telling him the twins (twin boys – both albino and not afraid to act in tandem to scare the absolute _shit_ out of everyone, they could be really creepy) were staying over at Hashirama and Mito’s place with Sou, Hashirama and Mito’s second son.

When they sat down to eat Tobirama leaned over to nuzzle Madara, ignoring their children’s groans of disgust, “Thank you for everything, Otto.” 

If Madara could have physically fought his blush he would have, “Stop that, you – Eat your dinner!” 

They all dined happily.


End file.
